


Lace Me Up

by Cassiara



Series: Kinktober 2019/2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Corset, Corsetry, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: Pansy tightened the black corset as far as it would go, breathing out as the strings became longer in her hands.Kinktober Day 5 - Corset





	Lace Me Up

Pansy tightened the black corset as far as it would go, breathing out as the strings became longer in her hands. It was a new purchase, and she wasn’t sure how Ginny would feel about it. Pansy loved it though, the way it was making her waist seem smaller and her breasts look bigger. The way it felt restricting and comforting at the same time. When the corset was as tight as she could make it, Pansy tied the strings in a tight knot behind her back and surveyed herself in the mirror. She looked different, she thought, and more confident somehow. She placed her hands on her hips, running them up and down the corset, wondering at the new sensations. She tried to take a deep breath and found she couldn’t, not really. All the oxygen she breathed made her chest rise and strain against the corset, but her stomach stayed firmly caught in the corset without extending at all.

Pansy closed her eyes and imagined Ginny fingering her hard as Pansy gasped for breath, restricted by the corset. She imagined trying to sit up and look at Ginny and being unable to bend her upper body to look. Her hands ran down the corset, to the flimsy string that had come with it. Pushing the string to the side Pansy let her hand slip between the lips of her pussy, rubbing them up and down to spread the wetness leaking out of her evenly over her clit and opening. Ginny was due home at any minute, and Pansy had intended to wait for her, but the thrills of pleasure that pooled in her stomach as she rubbed soft fingers over her clit was enough to convince her to keep going without her girlfriend.

Pansy gasped at the building heat between her legs and groaned in frustration when she couldn’t reach low enough to insert her fingers in her cunt. The corset kept her standing straight, and while she could reach her clit, her fingers could only brush over her opening. Pansy leaned forward until she lost her balance and had to take a step forward to keep from falling over, struck with inspiration though she kept walking forward until she was face to face with the bedroom wall. She placed one hand against it, leaning her weight on it and spreading her legs. When she reached down again her fingers slipped easily into her core.

“Fuck,” she breathed, alternating between fucking herself on two fingers and rubbing at her clit. She lost herself in the sensations, letting her pleasure build as she gasped for breath against the corset.

“Merlin,” Ginny said. Her voice made Pansy jump, and she placed both hands on the wall for stability.

“Fuck,” Pansy gasped, shaking with the loss of the orgasm she’d been so close to achieving. She heard Ginny walking around the room, dropping her training bag on the bed and rummaging around a drawer. Pansy kept her eyes on her hands, one of them wet and sticky, glistening a little in the harsh light of the room. She should have dimmed it or turned it off. She should push off the wall and greet her girlfriend. Pansy thought if she let go of the wall though, her hands would go straight back to her pussy.

“Fuck is right,” Ginny breathed from somewhere behind her. “You started without me.”

“Sorry,” Pansy said, though she wasn’t very sorry. Not after hearing the breathless voice her girlfriend had just spoken in, that voice always promised good things. Pansy let her hand slip from the wall and ran it down her corset and through her pubes until she found the hard nub begging for attention.

“You look so fucking hot,” Ginny said. She was right behind Pansy now, though she wasn’t touching yet. “And the sounds you were making, fuck, I was dripping wet before I even made it up the stairs.”

Pansy gasped at the combination of Ginny’s words and the fingers she was rubbing over her clit. Ginny grabbed hold of Pansy’s waist, and she could feel the pressure of the grip even through the corset. “And this thing,” Ginny said, running her hands over the fabric, “fuck.”

“Good idea,” Pansy said. She tried to tilt her hips into her hand but found the corset held those still too. “Fuck me, please.”

Ginny hummed and moved one of her hands to swat away the hand Pansy used to pleasure herself, replacing it with her own. Pansy lifted the hand to her face, looking at her wet fingers. Without pausing to consider, she sucked them into her mouth, tasting her own wetness. Ginny gasped and moved her hand faster over Pansy’s clit, running the other one up to press her fingers into Pansy’s mouth. She swirled them around for a while before removing them to run wet fingers over Pansy’s collarbone and into the corset to her nipple.

“You’re trying to kill me,” Ginny accused. “I swear to Merlin I’ll die from pure arousal one of these days. Merlin Pansy, your _mouth_. Your gorgeous cunt out there in the open waiting for me when I walked in the door. Fuck.”

Pansy tried to answer, but what came out was a breathy moan. She was already heaving for breath and finding herself unable to inhale as deeply as she wanted too. She felt dizzy with the slight lack of oxygen and the intense pleasure as Ginny rubbed circles over her clit.

“I’m going to make you come so hard, and then we’ll take this off so you can breathe properly,” Ginny promised, grabbing at the strings of the corset and pulling a little before releasing it again. “I love hearing you gasp though.”

Pansy heard herself make a slow whine, and she spread her legs further apart on the floor, trying to give Ginny all the access she wanted. Ginny ran the hand that wasn’t rubbing Pansy’s clit further down, letting a single finger run softly down Pansy’s cleft and over the rim of her arsehole. She didn’t stop there though but ran it down further until she could slip it into Pansy’s core. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” she breathed, biting softly at the lobe of Pansy’s ear.

Ginny pulled her finger out and pushed roughly back in with two fingers, setting an unrelenting pace. Pansy let out a breathless scream at the double stimulation and clenched desperately around the fingers as heat pooled in her stomach and ripples of pleasure ran from her clit and through her entire body. Pansy let herself feel dizzy with pleasure and the slight decrease in oxygen as she came around Ginny’s fingers. She heard Ginny whisper something, and it must have been the spell to open the corset because it loosened and air rushed into her lungs as she could finally take the heaving breaths she’d been gasping for. The increase in oxygen seemed to intensify her orgasm and Pansy felt her legs shake violently as she leaned into Ginny in an effort to stay on her feet.

“Fuck,” Pansy said, her breath as shaky as her legs. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Ginny agreed, hands wrapped securely around her girlfriend. “Bed?”

“Bed,” Pansy agreed. “Then we’ll go again. It’s your turn to scream, and I wouldn’t mind another go.”

“You’ll kill me,” Ginny said, echoing her words from earlier.

“Maybe, but what a way to go,” Pansy grinned.


End file.
